Alaric Saltzman
; Age 40) |family = * Alaric † (Great-Grandfather) * Ed Saltzman (Father)Look at this picture * Dianne Saltzman (Mother) * Isobel Flemming † (Ex-Wife) * Josette Laughlin † (Former Fiancée/Mother of his children) * Caroline Forbes (Ex-Fiancée) * Josie Saltzman (Daughter) * Lizzie Saltzman (Daughter) * Elena Gilbert (Legal ward/Stepdaughter) * Jeremy Gilbert (Legal ward) |job = * Vampire Hunter (Currently) * College Professor (Formerly) * History Teacher (Formerly) * Member of the Mystic Falls Town Council (Formerly) |gender = * Male |turned = * By Esther Mikaelson in 2010 (through The Immortality Spell) |species = * Human * Original Vampire (Purified/Formerly) * Ghost (Formerly) |status = * Alive (Resurrected) |significant kills = * Logan Fell (as a vampire) * Billy * Henry Wattles * Brian Walters * Bill Forbes (as a human) * Esther Mikaelson * Niklaus Mikaelson (body only) * Many Vampires who escaped Phoenix Stone |cause of death = * Staked (1st and 7th time) * Stabbed (2nd and 5th time) * Broken Neck (3rd and 6th time) * Hit by a car (4th time) * Elena's Death (8th time; as a vampire) |killed by = * Damon Salvatore (1st and 3rd time) * Stevie (2nd time) * Tony (4th time) * Elena Gilbert (5th time) * Klaus Mikaelson (6th time) * Esther Mikaelson (7th time; as a human) * Rebekah Mikaelson (8th time, indirectly; as a vampire) |height = * 6'2 (Feet) * 1.88 (Metres) |hair color = * Light Brown |eye color = * Blue |actor = * Matt Davis |first = * History Repeating |last = * Gods and Monsters |episode count = * 87 |title = * Ric * Evilaric, Brother, Best bud, Buddy (all by Damon) * Bourbon Breath (by Elena) * Professor Bourbon (by Jo)}} Alaric J. Look at this picture "Ric" Saltzman is a main character of . He is a former recurring character of first half of Season One, Season Four and Season Five. Alaric is a Human, Vampire Hunter, former history teacher at Mystic Falls High School and a former Enhanced Original, not by being one of the first vampires as the Mikaelson Family is, but instead being turned through an altered version of the spell used on the Mikaelson family. He originally came to Mystic Falls to find the vampire who killed his wife, but learned that she voluntarily became a vampire and left him. He also learned that his wife had a child when she was a teenager, a daughter named Elena Gilbert, his student. Alaric began a romantic relationship with her adoptive aunt, Jenna. Following Jenna's tragic death, he seemed to step into his step-father role to Elena and is a father figure to her brother, Jeremy. He is also Damon's best friend alongside Bonnie, Damon even calling Alaric "brother" on occasions. Through overuse of the Gilbert Ring, Esther manipulated his spirit while he was on The Other Side before he would resurrect, and as a result he developed an alter ego, called The Darkness by Bonnie and Dark Alaric or Evil Alaric to others, that hated vampires and vampire sympathizers, killing members of the Mystic Falls Founder's Council who protected the secrets of vampires. Alaric became an Enhanced Original Vampire through Esther's magic so he could kill her children with the last, and indestructible, White Oak Stake, to make the vampire species extinct before his death, his life having been linked to Elena's. This lead Rebekah to kill her to stop Alaric. Alaric is now resurrected as his Original Vampire self, while his alter-ego appears to have gone away for good upon his resurrection. While trying to save Damon from Tripp Cooke, Alaric was pulled into the magic purification zone over Mystic Falls. He temporarily dies from the stab wound that killed him before his transition, when the magic that made him an Enhanced Original was stripped from his body. Jo Parker revived him with her medical skills, but upon resurrection, Alaric has reverted back to his human self, as the spell that made him a vampire was stripped away completely upon his temporary death. As a vampire hunter, he designed several different weapons to fight vampires which include vervain tranquilizers and arm vest stakes. As a Ghost, he watched over Damon, Jeremy, and Elena. In the last two episodes of the Fourth Season, his spirit was brought back into the world of the living (albeit confined within the Expression Triangle) where his presence proved crucial at off-setting the threat of the Hunters of the Five in their goal to kill Silas after curing him of his Immortality. His ghost is resurrected in Home, with the exceptions of Damon, Bonnie, and Lexi, from The Other Side before its destruction, being the last to cross over to the land of the living. After being resurrected, he is now a college professor at Whitmore College teaching Occult Studies. Alaric is a member of the Saltzman Family 'and a future member of the 'Forbes Family due to being engaged to Caroline, and a non-biological relative to the Petrova Family and the Gilbert Family, due to being Elena's step-father through his marriage to Isobel, and Jeremy's guardian. History Early life The Saltzmans are descendants of German immigrants who arrived in Texas in 1755. He was born and raised in Boston, Massachusetts. He mentions to Jenna Sommers that during high school, he wore eyeglasses and had a skin condition. While attending Duke University, he met and then married Isobel Flemming, a parapsychologist (it's revealed by Meredith that Isobel filed a restraining order against him twice) who had an interest in vampires, a topic he would regularly tease her about. He said that she was "Like Mulder, except hotter, and a girl". At some point, Isobel gave him a ring and told him to always wear it. One night, he returned home late to find a vampire in his bedroom drinking Isobel's blood. Her body was never found and she was assumed to be dead. Alaric took over her research and found out about Mystic Falls and the rumors about vampires being alive in the town. He went there to find out the truth and discover what had happened to his wife. He also created a number of anti-vampire weapons, so as to protect himself and others from them. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= |-|Season Four= |-|Season Five= In 500 Years of Solitude, Alaric appeared at the Boarding House where he was seen by Bonnie and Jeremy. When asked by Jeremy where he had been, Alaric said that he wouldn't leave Damon in charge without looking back to check in on everyone. After Damon raised his glass to Alaric, he smiles fondly and seems at peace as he looks at everyone he cares about. Alaric returns in Home. His ghost assists Elena's, saying he will find Damon and get him to Bonnie, first helping Damon in saving Sheriff Forbes. As they meet up with Bonnie, she grabs Alaric first resurrecting him before the spell allowing the ghosts to pass through stops, leaving Damon trapped. Alaric is then seen comforting a distraught Elena and Jeremy over their losses. |-|Season Six= |-|Season Seven= In Never Let Me Go,Alaric is teaching class full of students that monsters don't exist his intention was to get the teens to stop sneaking into Mystic Falls for amateur monster hunts,Meanwhile, Alaric goes Bonnie's dorm room to get her to investigate what Phoenix Stone does.At the end of episode Alaric places Phoenix Stone on some random dead body and it wakes up. In Age of Innocence, In I Carry Your Heart With Me, In Live Through This, In Best Served Cold, In Mommie Dearest, In Cold as Ice, In Things We Lost in the Fire, In This Woman's Work, In Moonlight on the Bayou, In I Would for You, In I Went to the Woods, In One Way or Another, In Somebody That I Used to Know, In Kill 'Em All, In Requiem for a Dream, In Gods and Monsters, }} Physical Appearance Alaric can be described as tall, about 6'2 in height, with an athletic build. A handsome man with short, brown hair that is gelled on the top and has blue eyes. He often wears casual clothing, t-shirts, button downs, jackets, jeans, etc. He's mostly seen wearing dark colors, but occasionally wears brighter ones such as pink or white shirts. He appears between the ages of 34-36. Personality |-|Human= When introduced, Alaric was a mysterious man who seemed outwardly warm and friendly both with his students, and with strangers. He was quick to give Jeremy a second chance, and immediately started to bond with Jenna. However, this facade showed a darker side, one tinged with guilt and grief. Namely, he carried the burden of the disappearance of his wife and a fierce dedication to discover what had happened to her. He proved to be an intelligent and talented vampire hunter, shown when he killed Logan Fell. However, he was also stubborn and dedicated to finding out what happened to his wife. Namely, he ignored Stefan's warnings to stay away from Damon and attacked him, which led to his first death. His fixation on Isobel eventually came to pass when he learned of her transformation into a vampire and he managed to let her go, namely after she compelled him to do so, so that he could go along with his life. This allowed him to develop his relationship with Jenna. Alaric started to warm up to the others and started to form a sort of partnership with Damon as they investigated what happened to Isobel and her connection to John Gilbert. This partnership eventually evolved into a particularly strong friendship, some even considering Damon to be Alaric's best friend, and Alaric as Damon's only friend. However, after Jenna's death, Alaric was unhinged and started to fall into a state of depression when he was seen drinking away the pain. While he was portrayed as a moderate drinker before the incident, Jenna's death led him to develop a rather severe drinking problem with Meredith Fell calling him a borderline alcoholic. He tried to take care of Elena and Jeremy, but had difficulty living up to the task. This dark part of him was also emphasized due to the many times that he had died and came back to life. It also connected to his suppressed guilt at the way his life had taken and all the pain that had resulted from it which made him fall prey to the darkness within him and turned him into a serial killer. Alaric's drinking remained a large part of him when he returned from the dead, first as a vampire, then as a human. One of his nicknames was "Professor Bourbon", and Damon, his best friend and drinking buddy, once referred to him as a functioning alcoholic. |-|Enhanced Original Vampire= After Alaric was turned into an Enhanced Original, his darker aspect took complete control, and although now a vampire, was determined to hunt down the Original family and end the existence of vampires, showing that that was all he cared about by agreeing to be desiccated after he had finished his work. His hatred of vampires and vampire sympathizers was just as potent as it had been during his fits of insanity, outing former friends to the Town Council to be hunted down. He also considered his real personality a disgrace, who had befriended the very things that had ruined his life and also was disgusted by ever having been friends with Damon. Since returning from the Other Side, Alaric seemingly retains his original personality, coupled with his vampiric abilities. He was there for Elena as she grieved the loss of Damon and stood by the rest of the gang as Bonnie and Damon pass on. He admits to Elena that he hates every single part of being a vampire. He drinks from blood bags not from the vein, he seems to not be able to control his hunger when he smells blood. |-|Ghost= For unknown reasons, Alaric completely reverted to his original personality when he died. When Bonnie dropped the veil to the Other Side, Alaric retained his vampire powers as well as his personality as if his darker personality simply disappeared when he died. It is possible Esther used magic while encouraging his dark side when he would die with the ring, making it so that after he transitioned his dark side would have full control. As it could have been part of Esther's spell, then it makes sense that he regained his true personality upon death, which would break Esther's tampering with his mind. Relationships Isobel Flemming Isobel Flemming is Elena's birth mother and a descendant of Katherine. She is a vampire who was turned by Damon at her own request, and claims to be a messenger from Katherine. She was married to Alaric Saltzman, the history teacher at the high school, but left him when she became a vampire. She dated John Gilbert, Elena's biological father, in high school. Although Isobel tells Elena not to look for any redeeming qualities in her, she regrets that Elena has been drawn into the supernatural world and that Elena is involved with both Salvatore brothers. Because of her desire to keep Elena from staying involved with the Salvatore brothers, she tells John Gilbert to insure both Stefan and Damon are killed along with the tomb vampires and she agrees with John that this isn't the life they want for their daughter. Before she leaves Mystic Falls, she confronts Alaric, telling him she regrets her decision to become a vampire. Isobel than compels him to move on from her. She returns in season two allegedly to help protect Elena from Klaus but she really was compelled by him to kidnap Alaric to use him as a host. In their final conversation she apologizes for everything she put him through and that she will always love him just before she was forced to let Maddox kidnap him for Klaus. Isobel was also responsible for breaking up Alaric and Jenna as she said to Katherine. It was she who asked John to poison their relationship about the truth surrounding her death. John, who wanted his ring back since Alaric had it, agreed to use this to blackmail Alaric out of his ring. She later commits suicide. Damon Salvatore Damon is Alaric's best friend. It started out antagonistic towards each other since Alaric knew that it had been Damon who had killed his wife but it later turned out that she wasn't dead and that she had, in fact, been turned into a vampire by Damon. From that point on, they have been shown as becoming closer as they first worked together to rescue Stefan from the tomb vampires' occupied house, then they often team up to fight the usual threats to the town. Alaric is the only one (other than Elena) to call Damon a friend. They are seen often drinking together; it's often seen that they do taunt each other as well though. Throughout the series, they become like brothers. Towards the end of Season 3, Alaric was turned into an Original Vampire by Esther and fed on Bonnie Bennett to complete his transition and then took the White Oak Stake from Bonnie. Alaric died in Damon's arms in the Season 3 finale, moments after Elena's death causing Damon to break down having lost his first real best friend since he and Stefan became vampires. But when Alaric appears as a ghost we learn that he will always be watching over Damon. In Season 5, Damon sacrifices to save Alaric and the others before the Other Side is completely destroyed. Alaric mourns the loss of his best friend. Jenna Sommers Jenna was the love of Alaric's life. They fell for each other and always spent their free time with each other. He felt that her innocence is one of the things that needed to be protected and preserved. As their relationship continued to develop, it later became strained after she discovers that his wife, Isobel, was still alive. She also found out that he is a vampire hunter. They reconcile briefly before Jenna is turned into a vampire by Klaus and killed for his sacrifice. Alaric was devastated by her death, and even went on a drinking binge to cope with the grief and sadness over her death. He then moves in with Elena and Jeremy, and becomes their legal guardian. Elena Gilbert Alaric started out as Elena's history teacher, but they grew much closer after he started dating Elena's Aunt Jenna. After Jenna's death, Alaric moved in with Elena and Jeremy, and essentially became their legal guardian. Alaric also taught Elena how to defend herself against vampires. After Alaric was turned into an Original Vampire, it was also discovered that Elena's life was bound to Alaric's. When Rebekah drove Elena and Matt off of Wickery Bridge, Elena died- also killing Alaric. However, at the end Season Five, Alaric comes back to life from The Other Side. After Damon sacrificed himself when The Other Side was collapsing, Elena had Alaric compel her to forget that she ever loved Damon. After Kai put Elena under a sleeping spell, Alaric let her into his thoughts and she told him that he will be stronger if he let the pain in. Jeremy Gilbert Alaric first met Jeremy when he was a history teacher, but they grew much closer after Jeremy's Aunt Jenna died, and Alaric moved in with them and became their legal guardian. In Season Three, Alaric was turned into an Original Vampire, permanently becoming an enemy since his dark side took over. After Rebekah caused an accident, hurting Matt and killing Elena, Alaric died, since his life was bound to Elena's. The real Alaric showed up as a ghost to Jeremy, and he realizes that Alaric had died. Alaric promised Jeremy that he would always look out for him. Him and Jeremy have remained close after Alaric had come back to life, and Alaric saw Jeremy out of town to let him pursue his hunting. Other Relationships *Alaric and Jo (Former Fiancés) *Alaric and Meredith (Exes/Former Allies) *Klaus and Alaric (Enemies) *Elijah and Alaric (Former Allies/Enemies) *Alaric and Caroline (Former Fiancés/Allies/Former Enemies) *Damon, Elena, and Alaric (Best Friends) *Bonnie and Alaric (Good Friends/Allies/Former Enemies) *Stefan, Caroline and Alaric (Love Triangle) *Stefan and Alaric (Former Friends/Allies) *Tyler and Alaric (Friends/Allies) *Kai and Alaric (Enemies) *Enzo and Alaric (Allies) *Matt and Alaric (Friends/Allies) Tools and Weapons As a proficient vampire hunter, Alaric used many weapons and tools to aid in his one man war. These weapons were kept in his apartment, car, and even at the school; always close-by and ready for use. He would often loan his vampire slaying weapons to his friends and allies when they were in need of them. As a form of protection against supernatural creatures, Isobel Flemming gift to Alaric a magic ring of resurrection. *'Stakes - '''Alaric would primarily use stakes in combat, taking an element of surprise approach in his battles against deadly vampires like Logan Fell and Damon Salvatore. *'Stake Launcher - Alaric used an air propelled stake launcher that he'd keep nearby at the school. When he first met Stefan, he tried to kill him with the help of this weapon. *'''Arm Cuff Stake - '''A hidden device under his sleeve which would allow you to either draw the stake from seemingly nowhere or if you punched an opponent with enough force, launch it forward. He taught Elena how to use this weapon effectively. *White Oak Stake - Once he had been turned into an Original vampire by Esther, who wanted him to hunt down the Originals, he used the white oak stake along with his new powers to try and make all vampires extinct. *Vervain Darts' *'Vervain Grenades''' *'Wolfsbane Grenades' *'Gilbert Ring '- Alaric always wore the Gilbert Ring that his wife Isobel had given to him. (Isobel obtained it from John Gilbert) It allowed him to be resurrected after being killed by a supernatural creature or by supernatural means, a very handy trinket for someone hunting vampires, though it did end up having some negative effects. Alaric's Gilbert Ring was used to melt and bind its protective magic to the last White Oak Stake, making it indestructible, and the ring is now no more. Appearances ;Season 1 (12/22) *''History Repeating'' *''The Turning Point'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Unpleasantville'' *''Children of the Damned'' *''A Few Good Men'' *''Let The Right One In'' *''Under Control'' *''Miss Mystic Falls'' *''Blood Brothers'' *''Isobel'' *''Founder's Day'' ;Season 2 (17/22) *''Bad Moon Rising'' *''Memory Lane'' *''Plan B'' *''Masquerade'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By The Light of the Moon'' *''The Descent'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The Dinner Party'' *''The House Guest'' *''Know Thy Enemy'' (Gets possessed by Klaus) *''The Last Dance'' (Possessed by Klaus) *''Klaus'' (Released from Klaus' possession) *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' ;Season 3 (18/22) *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ghost World'' *''Ordinary People'' *''The New Deal'' *''Our Town'' *''The Ties That Bind'' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''All My Children'' *''1912'' *''Break On Through'' *''The Murder of One'' *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' Season 4 (3/23) * Memorial (Ghost) * The Walking Dead (Corporeal Ghost) * Graduation (Corporeal Ghost) ;Season 5 (2/22) *''500 Years of Solitude'' (Ghost) *''Home'' ;Season 6 (17/22) *''I'll Remember'' *''Yellow Ledbetter'' *''Black Hole Sun'' *''The World Has Turned and Left Me Here'' *''The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get'' *''Do You Remember the First Time?'' *''Fade Into You'' *''I Alone'' *''Christmas Through Your Eyes'' *''Woke Up With a Monster'' *''Stay'' *''Let Her Go'' *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' *''Because'' *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' *''I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime'' *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' ;Season 7 (15/22) *''Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take'' *''Never Let Me Go'' *''Age of Innocence'' *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' *''Live Through This'' *''Best Served Cold'' *''Mommie Dearest'' *''Cold as Ice'' *''Things We Lost in the Fire'' *''Postcards from the Edge'' (Mentioned) *''This Woman's Work'' *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' *''I Would for You'' *''Days of Future Past'' (Mentioned) *''I Went to the Woods'' *''One Way or Another'' *''Somebody That I Used to Know'' *''Kill 'Em All'' *''Requiem for a Dream'' *''Gods and Monsters'' }} Name *"[http://www.behindthename.com/name/alaric Alaric]" Gothic name meaning "ruler of all". Was the name of the king of the Visigoths who sacked Rome in 410 and might have precipitate the fall of Rome. *'Saltzman' is an Ashkenazic Jewish occupational name for a producer or seller of salt, from German Salz "salt" + Mann "man". Altered spelling of German Salzmann. Trivia Quotes ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Gallery References See also fr:Alaric Saltzman Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Humans Category:Saltzman Family Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Mystic Falls Gang Category:The Vampire Diaries Season One Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Two Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Three Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Four Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Five Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Six Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters